reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Convoy Truck
Serving as heavy ground transports for vital supply runs for either military or civilian purposes, these trucks are known to be used by modern military regiments along with some being used by transportation businesses for transporting goods such as fuel and vehicles. Military versions of Convoy Trucks have been seen in areas across the world being hit by raiders or enemy factions, some were either destroyed or seized by these factions in various attempts to cripple either supply links or cause trouble for the faction using them, however there were have been reports of airborne patrols being deployed to protect them. Civilian Convoy Trucks "Load'em up and lets get truckin" - Civilian Truck operator - To be added... Military Convoy Trucks USA Convoy Trucks "We'll be there on time!" - USA Bronco operator - To be added... PLA Convoy Trucks "Been in business since 1994" - PLA Halo operator - To be added... GLRF Convoy Trucks "Lets go, before they spot us!" - GLRF Truck operator - First found as the base for the old Bomb Truck, several United Middle East vehicles trucks that were used by the GLA under the callsign of Hauler were found used by the GLRF as heavy transport and supply vehicles for transporting supplies to various Supply Stashes operated by the GLRF's Chameleon Cell across the world and is known to be armoured than the Haynes. Some of these heavy vehicles were known to be used for transporting small vehicles to various regions and were mostly attacked by either counter terrorist forces or seized by authorities, some of the trucks operated by the terror cell have managed to evade capture but several numbers of the vehicle were destroyed by enemy personnel and even border patrol units. Vehicles on the back of the vehicle mainly consist of either small scout units would bail out of the truck from behind or a squad of infantry would get out and attack any enemy personnel at the front, some of these vehicles were classic racer built Speeder Scouts that were either armed or unarmed and it also had to have its back wheels removed whilst its in transit but unexpectedly to the extent of the enemy, the vehicle is also capable of being assembled on the back quickly if an emergency rises and if quick escapes are needed for vehicle operators, operated by the faction's Cobra Cell, some of the Speeders transported on the back of the truck were able to escape from capture but some of the unlucky operators were killed. Company Convoy Trucks "We'll be there on time!" - Company Linerunner operator - To be added... Minor Faction Convoy Trucks OSC Convoy Truck "We're on route to the destination" - OSC Escort operator - To be added... OSC Convoy Truck (Large) "Time to run the lines to our destination" - OSC Linerunner operator - To be added... Gallery Throughout the world, we have managed to acquire images of these vehicles either used by Civilian businesses or operated by military personnel GLRF Convoy Truck Variant 2.png|A GLRF Hauler with a Speeder on the back, notice the wheels on the back Civilian Convoy Truck 2.png|A civilian version of the Beijing Escort used by civilian companies for transport Behind the Scenes * These types of trucks will come in two versions, civilian operated so they will be spotted around warehouses and driving around the large roads on maps, the other one will be military controllable. :* Like other models in Reign of Conflagration, civilian Convoy Trucks have been updated to make them more like trucks than their previous state adding various components. :* The trucks will also have separate models for RoC, the cab will be a separate vehicle and the trailer will be a prop which can be destroyed by controllable units. * Also depending on what region of the world where battles will take place, there will also be versions of trucks to suit origin, these include European, Asian, American and Middle East. Category:Units Category:Unique Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Multiple Origins